warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollowstar
Hollowstar is a very handsome, black tom with dark gray, silver and pale gray stripes scattered through his pelt, dark brown paws, fur above his nose, tail tip, and ears, a long scar from his mouth, curving around his neck and belly and down to his tail tip, and dark yellow eyes. He is the leader of IrisClan. He is roleplayed by Aspen. History~ Hollowkit was born to Heartrose and Tanglepelt with two sisters, Twilightkit and Strawberrykit, in the middle of Summer, in IrisClan. He also has four adopted sisters, Swankit, Rubykit, Sapphirekit and Emeraldkit. Hollowkit eventually becomes an apprentice, along with his sisters and adopted sisters. His mentor is Shortstar, the elderly leader of IrisClan. Hollowpaw then finds out that he is in a prophecy with his sisters and Lotuspetal, the deputy of IrisClan. He later becomes a warrior in the middle of a battle, after he receives a nasty scar. His name is Hollowscar. His sisters become Strawberryleaf and Twilightfeather. Three of his adopted sisters become Swanflight, Rubysky and Sapphirepool. He recieves his first apprentice, a tom named Duckpaw. When IrisClan begins to fall apart, he acts as leader by organizing patrols, going to the MoonTree and calling Clan meetings. He shows some affection for Emeraldfern, one of his adopted sisters. She shows some of this affection back. When Tinylight, Thrushsong, Bloodstep and Adderpaw leave IrisClan, he calls a Clan meeting and Emeraldfern goes back to being the medicine cat. Lotuspetal also tells Hollowscar that he will become leader. He receives his second apprentice, his nephew, Onepaw. Later that night, he receives his nine lives at the MoonTree. Personality~ As a kit, apprentice and young warrior, Hollowstar is very flirty and he rarely doesnt flirt with any she-cat. As he gets older though, he becomes wise, mature and a strong leader, though he still has a playful side to him. Family~ Mother~ Heartrose - Alive, IrisClan Father~ Tanglepelt - Alive, IrisClan Sisters~ Strawberryleaf - Alive, IrisClan Twilightfeather - Alive, IrisClan Adopted Sisters~ Emeraldfern - Alive, IrisClan Rubysky - Alive, IrisClan Sapphirepool - Alive, IrisClan Swanflight - Alive, IrisClan Aunt~ Tanglepelt's sister~ Endlessdream - Deceased, StarClan Neices~ Strawberryleaf's daughter~ Luckypaw - Alive, IrisClan Twilightfeather's daughters~ Cherrypaw - Alive, IrisClan Starlingpaw - Alive, IrisClan Nephew~ Twilightfeather's Son~ Onepaw - Alive, IrisCaln Education~ Mentor(s)~ Shortstar - Deceased, StarClan Apprentice(s)~ Former Apprentices~ Duckpaw - Deceased, StarClan Current Apprentice~ Onepaw - Alive, IrisClan Leader Info~ Deputy(ies)~ None Nine Lives~ 1. Toadleap ~ Fierce Protection 2. Endlessdream ~ Kindness 3. Eclipsekit ~ Revenge 4. Runningbranch ~ Fear 5. Shadowstorm ~ Intimidation 6. Pooldawn ~ Love 7. Reedkit ~ Energy 8. Duckpaw ~ Mentoring 9. Shortstar ~ Power Trivia~ *He is in love with Emeraldfern. *He beleives that he shouldnt have became leader of IrisClan and that his sister, Strawberryleaf, should have. *His power is that he cant get hurt by fire, or he is immune to fire. Images~ Charart~ None Real Life Image~ Category:Tom Category:Toms Category:Kit Category:Kits Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Deputy Category:Leader Category:Cat Category:Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Cats of IrisClan Category:Clan Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Living Character Category:Living Charcter Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Cats roleplayed by Aspen Category:Cats Roleplayed by Aspen Category:Deceased Character Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats Category:Cats of StarClan